Bra'Tac's son
by Jake456
Summary: A PTB changes Xander's life for the better.   Warning: Xander/Jack slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Buffy or the Stargate series. 

Timeline: Season 3 of BtVS then pre Stargate series or movie. 

A/N: This will be an AU of the Stargate series; also both series are in the same universe. Also there will be slash later on in the story. 

Chapter 1 

Xander observed his parents getting into another row because of something or the other while he was angry with himself as he felt left out of the group; he wished silently that he could go somewhere, where he could make a difference.

However what he didn't know was that one of the Powers That Be had heard his silent wish and decided to grant it, she did not like how things were playing out and had decided to take Xander away, but first things had to go the way she needed them too if she was going to play with the continuum like this.

As Xander was walking to the library he felt a warm wind caress his face and felt a shiver flow down his spine, something was happening to him tonight and he wasn't sure he liked it. As he walked in the doors he saw Willow welcome him in with a smile.

The power watched his friends make plans and him crack some jokes but it needed to move, now.

Xander groaned as the warm wind around him, he was feeling light headed as the wind blew around him. He looked at his friends but they didn't seem to notice the wind blowing around him, he croaked out, "Willow, help me."

Willow looked up and saw Xander's clothes fluttering like he was in a massive windstorm, she screamed, "Giles!"

Giles looked at Xander in shock and tried to pull him out of the storm but was pushed back, the Power whispered, "Xander, please be brave, it will be better."

"No," Xander groaned, "It hurts."

"Change can be painful," the Power whispered, "But it will be alright, let go of this world and embrace the new one."

Willow began to cast a spell only for the Power to instantly stop her spell and knock her unconscious as Xander began to change, it smiled and whispered, "Be born again."

As Xander disappeared the Power smiled; she had her champion and he would do so much good where she sent him.

Xander was flung through space and time to Chulak; his mind was erased, his body changed to that of a small child and she altered his body to that of a Jaffa so his body would accept the symbiote that would be placed within him but she arranged for him to have his old memories restored when she felt he was ready for them.

Bra'tac was walking through the forest when he suddenly saw the sky open and a felt warm wind come rushing downwards and a small dark haired baby fall gently to the ground in front of him, "By the gods!" he whispered as the child let out a piercing scream, Bra'tac smiled and said, "A cry of a warrior already? Perhaps something had seen fit to bless me with a child."

He lifted the still crying child to the sky and screamed, "I accept your most generous gift, whoever you are. I shall care for him as my own."

As Bra'tac carried his newborn son home he heard a whisper, "The child's name is Xander."

"Xander?" Bra'tac repeated the name to himself as the name of his son, when he got home he saw his wife preparing dinner, he smiled as she walked out and greeted him and saw the small wailing child. Bra'tac smiled and said, "He is ours, he appeared out of a portal in the sky."

"Aphophis saw fit to grant us a son," she smiled as he looked at her finger and grasped it with his own; she ran to get some warm milk for him and began to feed him.

"No," Bra'tac said, "No false god gave this one to us; something saw fit to bless us with this child."

"Does he have a name yet," his wife asked him, "Or shall we name him ourselves?"

"His name, apparently, is Xander," Bra'tac said, "And he shall be a great warrior, I shall raise him in honour and loyalty but he shall not be blindly obedient. I shall train him myself."

Mara nodded, she knew her husband's beliefs and shared them; they might be slaves but in this house they could share their dream of freedom but she'd also teach him to mind himself in public.

They placed Xander in a small crib close to their own bed so they come to his aid if he cried out in the night.

The next morning Bra'tac took his son to be branded with the snake's symbol of Aphophis and sighed, it was tradition; he had to present his son to Aphophis and he'd do it but he would make sure his god would not know how the child came to his possession.

Apophis sat on his throne surrounded by his concubines and his queen, he saw Bra'tac come in holding a child and he was intrigued as he had thought that his first prime to be childless. As Bra'tac kneeled towards him Aphophis said, "Rise, Bra'tac and approach."

"My lord," Bra'tac began, "This is my child, I have had only learned of his birth."

"I was not aware that you had a child," Aphophis said as he regarded the quiet child, who seemed to regard him as well.

Bra'tac smiled, he had an answer for this, "He is the son of a relative of my wife, her family in the silver mountains has been hit with plague and his parents were killed, so we were given him to raise as his other family was far too old."

Apophis's eyes narrowed, his Jaffa had told him of a plague so it was most likely true. He smiled as he looked at Xander's face and said, "Very well Bra'tac, I recognize him as your son and may the son be as great as the father."

"Thank you my lord," Bra'tac said as he watched one of Apophis's scribes burn the symbol of Apophis onto Xander's forehead, causing Xander to cry out in pain.

He took him home, he was now certain that the Goa'uld were not gods, would not gods be able to sense his deception but he would keep his views private. He looked at his son and smiled, most children would scream and his son did scream but not as loudly as the others.

"One day," Bra'tac said, "You shall be in the armies of Apophis and be great, I swear it."

Xander's life with his new parents was full of happiness; Mara took care of him when his dad had to go to battle, Xander was still so young that he couldn't understand why his father had to leave them but his mother told him that his father was a warrior like he would be one day and had to fight in great wars against other gods.

When Xander was old enough it was time to undergo his prim'ta and he would have his first symbiote implanted into him. Bra'tac watched with both pride and sorrow that Xander's childhood was over, it seemed like only yesterday that he had appeared out of the sky, his wife, Mara, and him had raised him and soon his warrior training would begin as Bra'tac had already started it, he just hoped that his son would be smart enough not to believe the lies of the Goa'uld.

As Xander walked towards him Bra'tac smiled and said, "My son, how do you feel?"

"I feel odd father," Xander said, "My symbiote is moving around inside my pouch."

"It will settle soon," Bra'tac said, "Tomorrow you shall begin your training as a warrior but I cannot show you favouritism Xander but never doubt, you shall always be my son. Now go visit Teal'c as you two shall begin training together."

As Xander ran off to visit Teal'c, Bra'tac sighed; those two boys were inseparable ever since Teal'c and his mother came to Chulak but in his mind, Apophis's next first prime would be one of those two boys, he just hoped it wouldn't cause a rift between the two. 

TBC 

A/N: The next chapter will be longer and I will have Xander remember his friends eventually and Xander does join Teal'c when he betrays the gods and keep in mind this will have a slash relationship, just let me know who you guys prefer Xander with? 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Xander and Teal'c's training days were brutal as they trained hard to prove their strength and valour in battle while Bra'tac watched with pride, they were progressing fast and they still managed to keep a sense of honour about them.

One night Xander looked at Teal'c and said, "Brother, why do you train so hard to be First Prime? My father is First Prime so everyone looks at me and expects me to follow in his footsteps."

"My father," Teal'c said, "Was the First Prime of Cronus and he was executed for failing to win an impossible battle, then my mother and I were forced into exile by Cronus's decree to further punish us for my father's failure, Apophis took us in and I swore I would rise to become the First Prime of Apophis and will one day kill Cronus."

Xander nodded and said, "Perhaps, one day, you shall have your vengeance and I shall stand at your side."

"Thank you my brother," Teal'c said with pride, "You have treated me as a brother ever since I've come to Chulak."

"You are welcome," Xander said, "Now we should head back, father wants to talk to us both."

As they walked off the two were unaware of the PTB that watched both of them with pride and she smiled to herself, hopefully Earth would get the both of them when they met for the first time but she would continue to observe and watch them.

As they walked Xander felt a warm wind caress his cheek and was puzzled as it was winter.

After Bra'tac had told them the news they were both shocked; they were to accompany him in one of Apophis's wars against Ra. Mara was horrified, they were both so young and they had only started training a short time ago but Bra'tac reminded her that they had been in training for almost eight years.

Mara looked surprised; had so much time really passed since Xander's Prim'ta? She counted the years and realized that her husband had been right; eighteen years had indeed passed since her husband brought their child home.

Bra'tac watched his wife worry and said, "Mara, we cannot stop this. We both knew that it was Xander's destiny to become a warrior, we cannot continue to treat him as a child, he is a man and a warrior."

"No," Mara whispered, "He is a man but he shall always be my child, the innocent one who used to bring injured animals in and ask if we could keep them."

"I know," Bra'tac said, "I will always miss those days too. The days of when he can truly be called innocent will soon end as he shall see how the Goa'uld conducts war. But we cannot turn back time or make him a child again, he is a man now."

Mara nodded as she watched Teal'c and Xander talk about their first battle, they were both her children and in truth she wished that they wouldn't become warriors but, with those two, it was inevitable.

A week later they were on one Apophis's ships heading towards one of Ra's worlds, Bra'tac had informed them that this would be their first battle and to mind their lessons and they would come back alive.

As the Ha'tak flew through space Xander walked around getting to explore a bit as this was his first time on one of the ships of the gods. He also remembered the stories of his father about the Chappa'ai and how it could also transport many men to other worlds; he and Teal'c used to go to the Chappa'ai and try to figure out how it would work.

Xander went back to the barracks where the Jaffa were staying, Bra'tac took them both aside and said, "You must take care, soon we shall be at our destination and I do not wish to inform Mara of your death."

"Yes father," Xander said knowing full well he could call him father in private but, come the morning, he wouldn't be able to call him father in front of the other Jaffa.

Xander went to sleep on his bunk and listened to the rumble of the engines which quickly lulled him to sleep.

He was woken up by Teal'c's shaking him, "Xander, we are here, the battle begins," Teal'c said excitedly.

As they ran to the ring room Bra'tac said, "Remember; though we are at war with the Jaffa of Ra we must still act with honour, remember to give them deaths worthy of a Jaffa."

The tingling sensation as the rings teleported was disconcerting, as the rings faded to Xander it looked like they had stepped out into an inferno. He looked up and saw the Al'Kesh of Apophis begin their bombing runs, followed by the gliders trying to destroy the heavy weapon encampments. He readied his Ma'Tok and he and Teal'c began their first battle.

Xander saw the first of the hawk guards coming their way and aimed the staff and waited for the order to fire and when it was given he fired, his first shot was a kill as one of the hawk guards went down.

"A good shot," Teal'c said, "I shall have to catch up to you."

The battle was brutal, as Xander and Teal'c continue their advance into Ra's forces their small group was doing well for themselves, occasionally Xander would look up towards the sky and would see in the night sky the orange streaks and knew Ra's fleet still engaged Apophis's fleet, Ra was determined to hold on to this world as the Naquahdah was plentiful here and this planet would make Apophis _very_ powerful.

Teal'c said, "Xander, Arnak has found another group of Ra's forces and we are to destroy them."

Xander nodded as they ran across the desert, Xander wondered why Ra favoured these burning worlds as he wanted to get back Chulak soon. As they arrived to the area Xander and Teal'c realized, to their horror, that it wasn't Jaffa but a group of Ra's worshippers, Xander shook his head but knew he had to obey the order to attack them.

"Jaffa," the commander screamed, "Attack!"

Xander steeled himself and began to fire into the villagers, feeling ill the whole time as this didn't feel right to him, killing these people, he knew that as Ra's followers they were automatically his enemies.

After the massacre Xander sat down feeling ill, Teal'c sat with him and said, "Brother, I know how you feel; this wasn't right but it would better for them to die quickly than to die slowly."

Xander nodded and felt like a piece of himself had died too this day.

All too soon the battle was over; Ra had left the planet in shame and Apophis had absorbed the planet into his empire.

Bra'tac looked at his son with pride, he had heard about the massacre and he could tell that both Xander and Teal'c were made uneasy by it, which meant they wouldn't become the war maddened warriors he saw all too often.

Apophis walked out and looked at them and said, "Well done, your god is pleased. Bra'tac, your son and Teal'c show much promise."

"Thank you my lord," Bra'tac said with modesty.

As Apophis left Bra'tac went over to Xander and said, "The slaughter didn't feel right to you, did it?" As Xander shook his head Bra'tac said, "It will never feel right but it was better that they died this way as Ra's surviving followers will have a very hard life now."

"Does the feeling ever go away father?" Xander whispered.

"Not if you have a good heart," Bra'tac said, "And if it does go away then I shall weep for you my son."

Xander nodded and went to join Teal'c in the barracks; he listened to the other Jaffa boast about how many enemies they killed. Teal'c sat next to him and said, "I share your distaste Xander, the last part was not a war, it was a massacre."

"Father said it would never feel right and he's right, from now on I only fight armed opponents, if I can," Xander said still feeling disgusted with himself.

Teal'c nodded his agreement and they went to sleep, they would be going home to a hero's welcome but it seemed though neither of them felt much like heroes today. 

TBC 

A/N: This Chapter is short again and I'm sorry but I'll be starting to go into the main Stargate Series soon and like I said this shall be Slash and I've heard some good ideas but again I have some of mine own ideas too so let me know and the next chapter should be longer. 

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

As Xander returned to Chulak Mara looked into his haunted eyes and then looked into Bra'tac's eyes, "What happened?"

"Xander was forced to massacre a group of Ra's followers; they were not warriors but innocents that had wandered there by mistake."

Mara sat next to her son and whispered, "It shall be alright my son, you only did what was ordered. You did not order the attack."

"It still does not remove the stain on my soul," Xander said, "I _participated_ in the slaughter."

Bra'tac walked to him and said, "My son, it will never go away but keep this as a reminder; that it is best to serve with honour and that this is the way the Goa'uld make war upon one another, it has been like this since Dakara, so steel yourself for the wars to come."

Xander nodded and began to try to train the weakness out of his heart; he meditated trying to forget the looks of horror on their faces but couldn't, he realized partly that they were enemies of Apophis which meant they were his enemies too, this still made no sense to him but he supposed he couldn't understand how the minds of the Goa'uld worked.

A few weeks later Apophis called Xander and Teal'c before him and said, "It is time for my children to seek out new hosts and you are amongst my best warriors and so you two shall accompany me."

They nodded and went to tell Bra'tac, who looked down and said, "Now you shall learn the fates of the Prim'ta we are implanted with, be prepared for I shall not be coming with you and remember; even if you do not believe the Goa'uld are gods do not disobey orders. Also remember one last thing: a man or woman who is defending their loved ones is more dangerous than anything you have ever faced."

Xander looked confused; he had seen the people chosen to be hosts and he had heard that most people were honoured to be chosen but the look of anger on his father's face made him think as he went into a meditative state to prepare himself for when he and Teal'c had to go with Apophis. He wondered if they would be taking one of Apophis's ships or the Chappa'ai, he had heard so many things from other Jaffa and his father about the Chappa'ai.

The next morning he got up and was greeted by Teal'c and Apophis's honour guards surrounding Apophis, who wore his ceremonial gold armour, they quickly joined the group and followed them to the Chappa'ai.

Xander watched fascinated as Apophis activated the pedestal in front of the portal and sounds the Chappa'ai was making as the symbols spun and nearly fell to his knees as the plume of white blue fire erupted from the center of it.

Apophis walked into it and followed by his guard, Xander stopped in front of it, his face full of wonder; it was like water and, as he put his hand into it, it felt like water. He attempted to pull some back but found he couldn't when another Jaffa sighed and pushed him in, "We cannot be late

The screaming greenish portal that Xander traveled in was strange; it felt cold and, before he could even shiver, he was somewhere else. It was night here and, as he looked up, he saw three moons in the sky, he gasped; they had traveled to another world in a matter of seconds, faster than even Apophis's great ships could move.

Teal'c tapped his shoulder and said, "Brother, Apophis speaks."

Apophis looked at them and said, "Your god demands that you take the most beautiful of the people here for only they are worthy to hold my children."

The Jaffa nodded and ran into the town, a Jaffa looked at Xander and Teal'c and said, "Remember; kill those who resist."

Xander nodded and steeled himself for what might happen as he kicked a door down and saw two men holding weapons.

One of the men looked at him and said, "Bastard, I'll not be letting my son be taken as a host to those _demons_ you call _gods!" _

The word the man said sparked a feeling of familiarity as if he had heard the name before "Demon?" he repeated to himself. When the man threw an axe at him he quickly responded and shot the man in the chest, causing him to fall down, his eyes full of shame and disappointment, Xander looked at the young man, disabled him and grabbed him.

Apophis looked at the man who Xander had in front of him and nodded his approval, Xander bowed and walked back to the village, he heard the screams of people coming from their homes, he also heard the sounds the Ma'Tok staffs firing and even some Zat'nik'tel blasts.

Teal'c came out carrying a young woman in his arms with a grim look on his face; they both were displeased at this task.

Xander walked into another house prepared for whatever waited for him, a woman pleaded with him not to take her daughter but as Xander turned to the young girl he sighed; Apophis would definitely want this one for his queen and he had no choice but to obey as he grabbed the girl who screamed and clawed at him, desperate to get away from her fate.

"Very good Xander," said Apophis as he looked at the girl, he then used his hand device to scan her and she fell silent, Apophis looked back at Xander and said, "Your god is pleased, she is perfect for my queen. Continue to please me and you shall be richly rewarded."

Xander nearly threw up, his sense of honour wouldn't allow him to do this anymore but what other life was there for him, he was trained as a warrior so he couldn't run and even if he did where could he go? But he bowed again and made an internal vow he would kill Apophis and every Goa'uld he could find.

As he walked into another house, one that was smoking, it looked like another child was here, as he looked in he saw a screaming baby and something in him screamed, 'Save the child!' He looked into the child's eyes and realized the child's fate, a small voice screamed, 'Save him, please! Make up for the lives you took tonight!' He grabbed the child and hid him in another house.

"Stay here," Xander said, "The attack shall end soon," as he left the child looked and held his arms towards Xander in a gesture Xander knew that meant he wanted up, he shook his head and said, "Stay here, you'll be alright," and ran out to join his brother.

Teal'c said, "Brother, the attack has ended and Apophis has ordered the village destroyed so no other Goa'uld may take these people as hosts."

Xander's face was frozen in horror as staff weapons lit up the night and began to rain destruction, he whispered, "Brother, I found a child and I hid him in another house that was not damaged."

They watched as the staff blasts began to set fire to the village, Xander whispered, "No, please!" as the village caught fire quickly and engulfed the town, Xander heard the screams and, without knowing it, a tear fell from his eyes.

As they headed back to the Chappa'ai Teal'c looked at Xander and said, "I am sorry the child died Xander."

Xander nodded blankly and realized he would have to hide his compassion and become hardened to war the best he could do for the ones he fought was give them a swift death and one day he'd find away to avenge the child and this village

They walked back to the Chappa'ai and Xander's fascination with the device was still there, the shimmering liquid portal was beautiful though its beauty was diminished by the acts they had done today. He looked at the fear in the chosen one's eyes and he could feel them blame him and they were right to blame him.

As they walked through the portal Xander felt another warm wind caress him and shrugged it off; he did nothing to deserve this small comfort and as he walked through the liquid he vowed that in war he would have to shut down his compassion, he'd grieve for the people he killed in private, in his own way.

When they got to Chulak Xander walked to his father's home, his father knew the look and said, "My son, now you know my private shame."

Xander told his father and mother what happened and Bra'tac said, "Xander, it happened. Do not let the guilt consume you, you had no idea that Apophis would order the village destroyed."

"But Father," Xander said sadly, "I could've saved the child."

"No Xander, you couldn't have," Bra'tac said, "You would've been killed for defying your master and most likely Teal'c as well as your brother would have jumped to your defence, you must learn to hide your compassion from others as most other Jaffa will see it as weakness and Apophis will not tolerate you showing weakness."

"Yes father," Xander said, "Though I'm not sure I wish to be first Prime now."

Bra'tac smiled and nodded, "I understand, I believe Apophis was thinking of making Teal'c as his first Prime anyways and Teal'c will need a second in command he can count on."

"You aren't shamed by the fact that I do not wish to follow your footsteps Father?" Xander said as he looked at his father.

"No, I am not. I would rather have you do what is right in your heart my son," Bra'tac said, "Now be loyal to your brother for he shall need it in the years to come."

Xander nodded, he vowed that Teal'c would have his loyalty and his service until the end and got up, he had to mediate and he wished to understand what had happened this day.

Bra'tac looked at Xander and said, "You have to go to the palace, Apophis will need extra guards to guard the chosen."

As Xander walked to the palace he was joined by Teal'c, who looked at him with a look of concern and said, "Brother, are you feeling better now?"

Xander shook his head but said, "I shall never be better after today brother and you should know by now that I share my father's views on the Goa'uld."

Teal'c nodded, he indeed knew of both of their feelings and he agreed with them but, for now, they could do nothing against the Goa'uld and both Xander and Bra'tac hid their feelings well and that was good for Apophis would destroy them both.

They got to the palace; they waited in their area as the Goa'uld that served Apophis went down to choose their new hosts. Xander heard the screams of those chosen as they clung desperately to loved ones who had come with them and how the Jaffa pulled them away from one another.

He saw the boy he had taken, whose father he had murdered, being taken away as he thought he would be. The girl, he found out, was to be the host for Apophis's queen after everything had been done. Xander turned to leave when he heard a scream; it was from the boy, he turned around and his eyes widened, it seemed the symbiote the boy had been chosen for had been too eager to claim its new host and slid into his body.

Xander watched transfixed as the boy's body convulsed for a moment and suddenly his eyes glowed, he got up and wore a sadistic look on his face. Xander turned away and walked out with Teal'c, they both were disgusted with what they had subjected these people too and walked out knowing full well they would have to help Apophis find hosts again. 

TBC 

A/N: There we go a longer chapter and I'll have the rest of the SG1 cast show up. I have a clear idea who Xander's going to be paired with, thanks for your ideas but Keep in mind that this will be a Slash Pairing. Do you want Xander to join SG1 with Teal'c or do you want him on his own team? 

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

The years on Chulak continued as they should; Teal'c had become the First Prime of Apophis and Teal'c asked Xander to be his second in command, Xander witnessed Teal'c's marriage to Drey'auc of the Cord'ai plains and he and his father grieved over the death of Mara, his mother.

Bra'tac smiled sadly as his wife's body was put to rest, he looked at Xander and said, "She is free now, but you and Teal'c are my only family that yet remain in this world."

At Teal'c's wedding Xander sighed, Teal'c had grown into a fine man and his father wanted him to find someone to spend his life with but no one seemed to interest him, Bra'tac smiled and said that one day he'd find someone.

One night, a couple of months later, Xander heard someone pounding at the door and saw Teal'c looking at him excitedly, Xander looked at him and said, "Brother, why are you here?"

"Because I have good news: Drey'auc is with child," Teal'c said proudly.

Xander smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "Then come in and join me for a drink. Did you inform my father?" Xander asked as he poured two glasses for them.

"I have informed Master Bra'tac and he has stated that he shall train my child," Teal'c said as they sipped at the bitter drink together.

"Good," Xander said as they sat down, "Father will make sure your child is strong," as they finished their drink.

Nine months later Drey'auc gave birth and Teal'c presented his son to Xander, who held the small crying child in his arms. Bra'tac whispered, "Those cries take me back to when you were but a child, you had the most piercing cries that is how I knew you'd be a great warrior."

Xander looked at his father and shook his head; he looked at Teal'c and said, "Have you named your child yet?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "His name is Rya'c and brother, I want to talk to you in private," Xander nodded as he passed Rya'c back to Drey'auc and followed his brother out.

Teal'c sighed, this was the only person he could consider asking this to; he had informed Master Bra'tac of his intentions, who approved. He looked at Xander and said, "Ever since we were children we have stood side by side and I see you as my brother and I wish for you to my son's uncle and truly be my brother."

Xander clasped Teal'c's shoulder and nodded, "I accept, brother."

"Now you should not have to live alone brother," Teal'c said, "My house is big, join my family and aid in the raising of my son."

"Very well brother," Xander said, "I shall live with you."

The next few years for the family were good; Xander was content with his life as Rya'c was a joy for Xander to help raise, truth was that Rya'c's innocence helped ease Xander's guilt about the horrors he bore witness too; people being taken as hosts, Teal'c and him watching, from orbit, as Apophis's ships rained orange fire down on planets below them.

Teal'c noticed his brother's hardening personality and became worried by it; he still fought with honour and loyalty but there was a coldness in his heart, he was warm and kind to his friends but he no longer hesitated in carrying out orders. One day Teal'c saw Xander playing with Rya'c and decided that he would discuss this with him.

"Brother," Teal'c called, "I would like to speak to you about things."

Xander looked up and said, "Brother? What is it?"

As they sat down Teal'c said, "It's about you brother; I've noticed a coldness in your heart and your heart is hardening and it is concerning me and it is hurting your father."

"I can't explain it my brother," Xander whispered, "At first, when I did these things, I felt horrible and as time passes I stopped feeling horrible, only a numbing coldness and now I fear I shall become as bad as Apophis!"

"Never my brother, I shall not allow you to become as evil as he is," Teal'c said proudly, "You have stood by my side and so shall I; I'll make sure you do not become as evil as Apophis."

Xander thanked him and went back to play with his nephew, he felt a warm wind flow past him and it whispered, 'Soon everything shall change and you shall stand at the edge of the abyss; will you stand with your brother and father or shall you stay by Apophis's side as his loyal slave?'

He looked around and wondered who said that to him, the voice; it felt warm, compassionate and kind, like his mother's voice had been, but his mother, Mara, she had been dead for almost twenty years and he still missed her and he could tell his father missed her too.

A couple of months later Teal'c rushed in screaming, "Brother, I have news!"

Xander saw the look on Teal'c's face, it was full of shock and he said, "Brother, what is it?"

"Ra has been killed!" Teal'c said, "The System Lords are fighting amongst themselves over who gets his territory, the next few years shall be bloody."

"Which System Lord killed Ra?" Xander asked, "His ships were powerful and he had a large and mighty army, it must have been quite a war."

"It wasn't one of the System lords it was someone else, all we know is that he died at Abydos," Teal'c said still in a state of shock.

Xander looked confused, 'What could have killed Ra? Except for another Goa'uld.' But Teal'c was right; the next few years would be bloody indeed as Apophis would move to claim Ra's rich Naquahdah mines and claim his worshippers for himself. Whoever did this had just thrown the System Lords into chaos and this was the perfect time to begin an invasion.

As they had both predicted the following three years after Ra's death were bloody and the Jaffa and the human servants of the Goa'uld paid that price with their blood in the System Lords quest to snap up what was left of Ra's territory.

Eventually the wars ended and the Goa'uld fell into an uneasy peace with each other as the System Lords were busy rebuilding their respective domains and, one day, Xander and Teal'c were sent to another world with their master to collect hosts.

As they entered the Chappa'ai Xander felt a weird sense of anticipation, he hated gathering hosts for the Goa'uld. As he put his serpent helmet on he wondered why he was feeling like this?

They came through and Xander looked around, they were in a large room, why was not the Chappa'ai out where all could see? Almost all of the worlds kept their Chappa'ai's in the open.

A small group of people looked at them; they wore uniforms that he had never seen before: they were green with dark colouring on them. One of them screamed something at Apophis and held some sort of device.

Apophis stared at the humans in front of him and saw a golden haired woman, he yelled, "Kree, Jaffa," and pointed at her and said, "She is the one I want."

The men started to fire something at them and Xander felt odd as he fired his Ma'Tok into the side of one of the men. Apophis walked towards the woman, who was firing at him, and stunned her he then picked her up and they opened up the Chappa'ai and left.

Xander looked at the dead men lying on the floor and whispered, "At least you died quickly, that is all I can grant you."

Xander looked at the golden haired woman and wanted to ask her questions but he decided against it as Apophis might get wind and he could place himself and Teal'c in great danger. As he went to talk to Teal'c he heard Apophis speak, "My Jaffa, rest for now. I wish to investigate my new prize on my own."

They sat and talked; Teal'c looked at Xander and said, "Brother, what is the matter? You look confused."

"I'm not sure Brother," Xander said, "I am not sure," as he got up, he wanted to go see his nephew before they left for wherever they went away again.

Teal'c joined Xander and Rya'c and watched his brother's face soften as Rya'c ran up to him and hugged him, Rya'c said, "Uncle Xander, Father, how was your time with Apophis?"

Xander couldn't look at his innocent nephew in the eye and tell him anything when Teal'c said, "It went well Rya'c."

Rya'c grinned and ran off to tell his mom, Xander and Teal'c both felt badly about not being there enough for Rya'c and Xander swore that his Father was more of a father to Rya'c than either himself or Teal'c.

"I agree Xander," Teal'c said, "But our duties with Apophis are all consuming," as they sat back and began to relax.

"First Prime," a Jaffa said, "Apophis orders us to the Chappa'ai, we are to embark again."

Xander sighed, 'Finding hosts was the most horrible part of this job,' he thought bitterly, when they did people looked at him like he was a monster and he was beginning to think that he was a monster who served dark masters.

As they walked Xander looked at his fellow Jaffa and said, "To which world are we going?"

The Jaffa had a look on his face that made Xander uneasy; it was one of bloodlust, this one was looking forwards to causing more pain. He said, "We are going to Abydos, Apophis believes it will be good to take hosts from Ra's former followers."

"Which System Lord rules Abydos now?" Xander asked as he and Teal'c looked at each other knowing full well what could happen.

The Jaffa grinned, "Heru'ur but he no longer cares for Abydos; the mines there have run dry and are worthless and he does not wish to waste his forces to protect a worthless planet."

Xander nodded, grateful that they wouldn't start another war so soon.

Apophis activated the Chappa'ai and Xander saw his beautiful pool appear; no matter whatever they had to do Xander was fascinated by the Chappa'ai, he wanted to learn more about it. As they walked through they appeared almost instantly inside of a temple on the other side.

Xander looked around and saw men similar to the ones on the other world; they wore the same clothes and they fired their noisy weapons as Xander and the Jaffa began to fire back at them, their weapons didn't do much to their armour but he saw one of his brothers fall and Xander shot again blasting the guy in the chest.

Apophis walked amongst the damage and looked at a beautiful dark skinned woman and held his hand towards her, she shook her head and said, "No, Daneel said you were dead, he promised us!"

"I am not Ra," Apophis whispered, "I am Apophis."

She tried to run away when Apophis stunned her and picked her up and said, "She shall be perfect."

As they walked away a boy screamed, "Sha're," held one of the weapons and fired into Apophis's back only for another Jaffa to disable him.

"Take him," Apophis said, "He is strong," as the Jaffa picked him up and took him through.

Xander turned back and walked into the Chappa'ai, waiting for as long as he could. As he walked in he heard a faint, "Skaara," he looked back and saw a gray haired man along with another golden haired woman and a man looking at him with a look that shattered his heart, they took someone important to him.

As he fell through the vortex he heard the voice whisper, 'They shall aid you and your brother and, in time, you shall find redemption.'

He desperately wished that was true and not his mind playing tricks upon him, he fell through and saw Teal'c waiting for him and said, "Brother, are you alright?"

"Yes," Xander said, "I am well and yourself my brother?"

"I cannot be certain," Teal'c said, "I've always hated these raids, they are not worthy of a true warrior. We are thieves who take what we want and then run, all for our master's greed." 

TBC 

A/N: So a few of my reviewers want a Daniel/Xander ship and a few want a trio with Jack as well. I'll most likely do the trio with Xander/Daniel/Jack then; also sorry if this chapter seemed random.

Also Daneel was how Sha're pronounce Daniel's name in the movie and the show. 

Pease rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

Xander sighed as he waited for Teal'c to come and claim him for the horrible job of guarding the potential hosts, Xander felt horrible; the man that was at Abydos looked right at him, or at least it felt like he did, and blamed him.

Bra'tac sat next to Xander and said, "My son, what troubles you today?"

"Father, is it right what we do for the Goa'uld?" Xander asked sadly, "It does not feel right."

Bra'tac couldn't answer him, he sat down and said, "I cannot say if it's right or wrong, it has been our way of life for thousands of years."

Xander got up and said, "Father, I have to go help Teal'c with guarding the hostages," as he got up he looked back at his father and felt awful; like this was going to be the last time he saw him for a long time.

As he walked down the streets he grew more and more worried about things, the uncertainty was growing in his heart and the concern grew as he saw Teal'c heading towards the palace.

Teal'c nodded, "Brother, how are your troubles now?"

"They are nipping at my heels like a pack of wild dogs," Xander replied.

Teal'c nodded; his brother's concern over what they had done was growing steadily in the past few years.

"One day we shall find a way to quell your troubles brother," Teal'c said as they walked into the palace.

As they walked into the Dungeons Xander looked at the chosen and he saw the dark haired woman from Abydos look at him with such fear and horror in her eyes that he fought down an urge to comfort her as another young man looked at him defiantly.

Skaara looked at him and said, "Ra is dead and one day you shall join him," as he spat at Xander.

Another Jaffa backhanded the boy when Xander stopped him and said, "Brother, let him have these last few moments of freedom."

Sha're looked at Xander and saw a good man trapped in the services of the false gods, she looked at him and said, "Why do you serve the false gods?"

Xander looked at her and said, "Because I have no choice, for there is no other life."

"No," Sha're whispered, "Daneel says we are free now that Ra is dead."

"Yes," Xander said, "Ra is dead but his rivals yet live and you have been chosen, for this I am sorry."

As he walked away Sha're grabbed his hand and said, "No, you are free too."

Xander walked off and Sha're felt dread, what kind of awful power could this false god have to make such a good man do such evil things? Xander prayed that she wasn't one of the chosen and that she'd be granted a merciful death.

The watch was uneventful and Xander watched the golden haired woman they took from that small room being taken, he heard her scream, "No, I will not go with you! I am with the United States Air force!" Xander froze; the words, it felt familiar but he couldn't quite place it as she was dragged away.

Xander pondered the name he had heard and contemplated why it sounded so familiar, he was still lost in thought when he saw the woman who talked to him being dragged away with a scream, he went to go over and said, "Brothers, I'll take her to Apophis."

The other Jaffa nodded and Sha're looked at Xander with fear in her eyes as he took her down the hallway, she was terrified that golden haired woman did not return. She looked at Xander and whispered, "Where did the other girl go?"

Xander said, "If she was fortunate, she was killed."

Sha're whispered, "If this happens to me, tell Daneel that I love him."

"If I ever see this Daneel," Xander said, "I shall tell him your last message."

"I believe you," Sha're said softly, "You are a good man, only enslaved as we are."

As they walked Xander noted the dead woman being taken away by the Jaffa and Xander thought, 'She was fortunate indeed,' and Sha're held on to him tighter.

Apophis looked at Sha're and smiled eagerly; she was beautiful and as Apophis laid her on the bed Xander watched as Apophis's queen peered from outside it's host and hissed approvingly, "So," Apophis purred, "She does please you?"

Xander turned away as Sha're screamed in terror as the symbiote slid into her body, she looked at Xander one last time and he saw a tear form in her eye as he walked away.

Teal'c walked over and saw Xander looking grimmer than usual and said, "Brother?"

"It's alright Brother," Xander replied, "I'm just thinking of something."

They walked back to the dungeons and as Xander walked in he saw several new prisoners in; he saw the boy from Abydos talking to a grey haired man who looked up at him, along with a couple of other men.

Jack looked at the two men, who Skaara told him were at Abydos at the time; he noticed Daniel staring at the tall dark haired guy. As he looked back at him Jack swore that those eyes were full of compassion, he had gotten pretty good at reading people and he could tell when someone hated themselves and their jobs and the guy with the golden thingy on his head looked the same.

Xander stared back at the man's face and found himself admiring the man's bravery, as they looked behind them a bunch of Goa'uld came in smiling and laughing and pointing out some people they liked. He watched impassively as they walked amongst the potential hosts and some were grabbed by the Jaffa, he saw the screaming people trying to hold on to their loved ones in a desperate bid to keep them safe.

Suddenly Xander heard a loud scream of, "O'Neill!" as Jack tried to pull back Skaara from the Goa'uld who had picked him but a Jaffa struck him in the stomach with his staff and dragged the boy away.

Jack screamed, "Bring him back goddamn it!"

Teal'c looked at Xander and they both shook their heads as they knew what was going to happen next: they had to kill the rest of the chosen.

As they lifted their weapons Jack jumped in front of them and looked at Teal'c and Xander and said, "Help us, I can save these people!"

Xander froze as the warm wind caressed his face, he heard a whisper, 'Now you stand at the precipice of the abyss, Xander of Chulak; you can go walk down the path that you are going down or you can earn your redemption,' the wind blew around the room and said, 'They can aid you,' as it showed the man with the longish hair and the grey haired man.

'_**Choose**_ Xander!' the wind screamed, _'Choose your path_! The choice is always yours. Please choose Xander.'

Xander came to and heard Teal'c say, "Many have said that," as he looked at Jack, "But you are the first one I have believed," as he suddenly fired into the other Jaffa that were aiming their weapons, Teal'c looked at Xander, "Brother," he said, "Please do not make me kill you."

"Never Brother," as Xander said as he blasted another Jaffa, "I will always be on your side."

"That's great kids," Jack said, "But we gotta go."

Teal'c and Xander looked around at the dead Jaffa and felt ill; they had killed their brothers and they'd be shol'va traitors forever. Xander paled; 'What have I done?'

He heard a voice whisper, 'The right thing. Now, **RUN**!'

Xander rushed out following Teal'c, he heard Jack say, "Where would they take Skaara and the others?"

"It would be too late for your friends," Xander said, "They have already been taken."

"No," Jack said, "We can't leave them behind, please."

Teal'c sighed, "They would be taken to the Chappa'ai," as Jack nodded. Xander followed his brother and he felt the looks of some others on his back; they didn't trust him or his brother yet, not that he trusted them much either.

Daniel looked at the tall dark haired man in front of him and tugged on the man's armour, he said, "Umm, do you know where my wife is?"

Xander looked at him stricken and said, "What is your wife's name and your own?" Daniel introduced himself and Xander whispered, "I'm so sorry; your wife has been taken as a host for Apophis's queen."

"What?" Daniel whispered, "You have to be kidding? Please?" As he looked at Xander's face he could tell that Xander wasn't lying, he wanted to hate the man in front of him but found that he couldn't. Even if he had been evil this man was deciding to aid him.

"If you are this Daneel she spoke of," Xander said, "Then I can fulfill this; she wanted you to know that she loved you a lot," Daniel froze and looked at him, Xander said, "She said that I was a good man."

Daniel smiled softly; Sha're liked this man? If she found something to like about him then he would try his best to see him as a good man too.

As they got to the Chappa'ai Jack saw Skaara walking towards the gate, Daniel also saw Sha're. As they rushed towards them with Jack screaming out Skaara's name when Skaara looked at him and laughed, he raised his hand device and blasted Jack towards them.

Xander rushed over and managed to catch O'Neill as he was flung back into Xander's arms, "Are you alright?" Xander asked, checking for injuries.

"Only my pride," Jack groaned, "Only my pride."

"Indeed," Xander said, not believing a word coming from the man's mouth; this man was in pain now and it had to do with that boy. He whispered, "I am sorry about your friend."

"Brother," Teal'c called, "They're sending gliders!"

Xander looked up and saw the gliders scream across the sky and release bolts of energy towards them, he and Teal'c fired at them with their staffs but the weapons were doing nothing, except causing the gliders to disperse.

Carter began to dial Earth as Jack helped them towards the gate while Teal'c and Xander fired upon the Jaffa, the Stargate opened up and they ran out until only another man and Xander were left, as the man turned to leave a symbiote leapt out of its Jaffa towards the man but Xander caught it in mid air, the man looked at him, grateful and horrified, and said, "Thanks."

"You are most welcome," Xander said as they leapt through the gate. Xander's last thought as they left Chulak was, 'I am free.' 

TBC 

Poll Question: How should Xander's first real day back on Earth be like? 

A/N This might turn into a Jack/Xander slash. 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and also a surprise crossover that I won't tell you until later chapters. 

Chapter 6 

The first few days for Xander and Teal'c were hard; they were poked and prodded by the doctors and scientists on the base and there was talk about them going to some base but Hammond of Texas stopped that right there and then they were both assigned to SG1.

Jack walked over to Xander and said, "So, Teal'c told me your age and I gotta say you, uhh, look good for a man in his late nineties.

Xander nodded and said, "Thank you O'Neill, I think."

"No," Jack said, "I mean you look like you're barely in your twenties, what's your secret? And it can't be junior two in there," as he pointed at his stomach pouch.

"I do not know O'Neill, it has been a mystery to most of the Jaffa I served with and, in fact, they called me baby face as a term of endearment."

Jack looked at him and nodded, "You do have a baby face, and you also have a nice smile. You should do that more often," he called as he walked away.

Xander sat in the commissary eating a food that the Tau'ri called 'chocolate cake,' he found it to be sweet and the taste familiar, he was trying to remember where he had the taste from last time.

As he left he noticed a small yellow cake in a plastic wrapper, he picked it up, took the wrapper off and ate it, this food he knew, he coughed it out as it was awakening memories inside of him but he had to go rest as they had a mission tomorrow morning.

He walked to his room and laid down on the bed, he didn't feel like mediating but resting as normal humans did. As he slept he grew worried, why did he have memories of a previous life he only had nightmares about and those dreams there were monsters; creatures with scarred faces and fangs. He woke up in a cold sweat and sighed, he had to join his brother and new allies on their mission.

Xander got up and pulled out his staff and walked out, he saw Teal'c and bowed, "Good morning brother, how was your rest?"

Teal'c smiled and said, "I was making use of their television brother, it has many interesting things on it."

"Like what my brother?" Xander asked with a smile.

"Shows about ships that travel through space," Teal'c said, "But the Tau'ri told me that they posses no ships like this, I spoke to O'Neill about this and he told me that it was not real."

"Hmm, the Tau'ri are weird brother," Xander said as they walked out to the gate room.

Xander smiled as they looked at the Stargate, he was still fascinated by the large device and Sam had tried to explain it to him but he could understand nothing of the magic behind how it worked though Sam was doing her best to convince him that it was technology.

As they walked through the gate the now familiar sensation of being frozen was coursing through his body.

This world they came out into was beautiful, as Xander looked around; it had odd pink leaves on their branches and the bark was a bit on the bluish side. Daniel had wanted to check out some ruins.

"Alright," Jack said, "Standard recon: Xander, you take Daniel to those ruins he wanted to see."

As Xander followed Daniel he had a feeling that the other man disliked him, 'He has a reason to do so,' he thought, 'After all, I was on the team that took his wife from him, I will have to do my best to make up for my crimes as I have so many of them.'

As they walked through the forest Xander was on guard for any danger that would come his way, he was worried about these ruins because there were many reasons why the System Lords abandoned this planet and he was worried that Daniel would get hurt.

Daniel looked at the ruins and was ecstatic; these ruins were similar to some that were located in Egypt, he looked at Xander, waved him over and said, "Xander, look at these writings; it says that this was one of Ra's worlds at one time."

Xander looked at the hieroglyphs and his eyes widened in fear, he looked around and said, "Daniel Jackson, we are leaving, _now_!"

Daniel started to protest when Xander literally picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and ran, he used the communicator and called Teal'c.

"Brother, we are leaving this world, _now_!" Xander yelled, "Get the rest of them, this world was abandoned by Ra for good reason."

Teal'c froze; his brother never showed fear but there was fear in his voice now. He nodded and said, "O'Neill, Samantha Carter, we have to leave, there is danger on this world."

Jack was about to complain when he saw Xander still carrying Daniel over his shoulder and began to laugh as it looked pretty damn funny with Danny struggling and complaining about being carried, "Alright Xander, please, put him down."

Xander nodded and gently put Daniel down and stopped Daniel from going back to the ruins, he looked directly at Daniel's eyes and said, "I am sorry Daniel Jackson but I'll not let you go back to those ruins, it is too dangerous for you."

"Why?" Daniel said getting upset at Xander as he attempted to get past Xander, who held him back and shook his head. Daniel calmed down and said, "Alright, why can't I go back?"

"It is dangerous Daniel Jackson," Xander said, "And of that I can say no more."

Jack shook his head and got between them and said, "Alright Kiddies, does Uncle Jack have put you two in timeout?"

"Don't be an ass Jack," Daniel grumbled as he looked at Xander who simply stared back at him and shook his head.

"We must leave this planet now," Teal'c said.

Sam shrugged, she was worried about the two Jaffa's reaction as they didn't show concern often and were actually doing their best to help them and this was first time they demanded they leave a planet; she was inclined to do what they asked.

Daniel nodded and said, "Alright but you owe me Xander, I really wanted to look at those ruins."

Xander looked confused; what did he owe Daniel Jackson? He had just saved his life; sometimes he couldn't understand these Tau'ri as they seemed odd at best.

As they walked out through the Stargate Xander felt Daniel's glare on him and he thought that he would try to make amends, perhaps Daniel Jackson was upset by the fact that he had carried him?

General Hammond looked at them as they came back, "SG1 what happened? You were to be gone for at least five more hours."

Jack smiled and said, "Something on the planet spooked Xander and he and Teal'c made us come back, heck, they were insistent on us coming back."

Xander looked at his feet and said, "Please General Hammond, in five hours send a MALP to investigate."

Hammond nodded, he was puzzled by their request but he nodded, Daniel tried to get answers of both of them but their answer was to wait for the report, the other members of SG1 looked at each other as the two Jaffa conversed in their room.

"Brother," Teal'c whispered, "We have no idea that world was visited by _them_, they haven't been seen in years."

Xander looked down and said, "Brother, the writing was most clear: it was them, they killed most of Ra's followers on that world and a survivor wrote the account down on the wall so I made sure Daniel got out of there."

Teal'c nodded sagely; Xander had listened to far too many legends told by the old Jaffa and his imagination was very fertile.

A couple of hours later Xander and Teal'c were called to the gate room, Sam waved them over and said, "Alright, we're sending a MALP through." As they saw the machine roll through the gate and waited for the machine to appear on the other side, when it reappeared Sam said, "Now we'll check around," as the machine looked around Sam gasped, the other MALP they sent through was torn to shreds.

As the MALP went to investigate they found out that the other MALP was shredded but it wasn't by weapon fire but by claws, she looked at Xander's stony expression and said, "What did this?"

"We don't know their names, only that the Goa'uld fear these creatures and if they are discovered on a planet they rain fire down upon the planet to destroy them. But this is the first time we have encountered a world where they may have survived," Xander said as he regarded the destroyed machine. 

TBC 

A/N: Sorry if this Chapter was short and if anyone can guess which Sci Fi monsters I am referring to, grats but I'll put more on the creatures in a future chapter. 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing between Jack/Xander. 

Chapter 7 

For weeks, after the planet, Jack and the other humans tried to get Xander to tell them more of the story behind whatever made those claw marks but he wouldn't tell them anymore. Xander and Teal'c also returned back to Chulak to try to stop Rya'c from being implanted with a symbiote.

Xander was horrified to learn that they weren't going to allow Rya'c to be implanted as this would doom him to a wasting death but, eventually, Teal'c ended up giving his symbiote to Rya'c, but thankfully he got another one, while Xander and Bra'Tac had a talk.

Bra'Tac looked at his son who by all means he should've hated him, after all he was a traitor to both his people and his god but as he looked at Xander, who stared back at him sadly, Bra'Tac took him in a hug and said, "My son, never have I been prouder of you and may you and Teal'c's dreams of freedom burn through the armies of the Goa'uld and help them cast off the chains of slavery."

As Xander left Chulak again O'Neill patted him on the shoulder and said, "Your father, he is one of a kind ain't he?"

Bra'Tac watched them leave and felt a warm wind, he froze; it was like when Xander first appeared to him, he heard that same whisper, 'Now is when everything changes, I thank you Bra'Tac of Chulak for caring for him until now.'

He walked back to his home shaking his head; something was going on and he was part of it.

Several weeks later and Xander found himself in the presence of one of the Goa'uld; the false goddess Hathor had arisen and she had managed to find the Chappa'ai. She looked at him with something that made him uneasy and when she had talked to Daniel he acted like he was smitten with her.

She walked over towards him and breathed something on to him, the pink substance hurt his nose and Xander felt his symbiote hiss at the scent, it was most unpleasant.

"So, I am informed Ra is dead," Hathor said with joy in her voice, "This is indeed great news," but frowned when she saw the symbols of Apophis on Teal'c's and Xander's heads, "So, you are servants of the snake?"

"No," Xander said, "I am a free Jaffa."

Hathor laughed inwardly, 'Free? The Jaffa shall never be free; they are slaves for all time,' she thought, 'Though it's a shame that he's a Jaffa.'

A couple of hours later Xander noted that most of the men on the base were acting like idiots but he noticed that a couple of them were being disrespectful towards the women.

Xander attempted to intervene when Teal'c whispered, "Not yet my brother, we must pretend to be her slaves for now."

"Yes," Xander growled, "But this is disrespectful with the way they are acting."

"They are not themselves my brother, whatever Hathor has done to them makes them like this," Teal'c said, "Making them act like they are drunk so try not to be horrified by what they say."

Xander nodded, as he walked down a hallway when he saw O'Neill, who was staring at him strangely.

"Hey," Jack said, "Xan, I want to talk to you about something, privately."

As they went into a private office Jack pulled him towards and whispered, "Don't know what it is right now but I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Of what did you wish to discuss O'Neill?" Xander said as he stiffened as one of Jack's hands went up and ran through his hair.

Xander was getting confused while Jack whispered, "Your hair is as soft as I thought it would be."

Jack smiled dopily and took Xander into a kiss causing the Jaffa to blush; he whispered things in to Xander's ears causing Xander to blush even further. He had no idea what those words meant but he'd have to discuss them with Captain Carter, she always seemed glad to explain Tau'ri words to him.

"So Xan, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about?" Jack purred.

"You are not yourself O'Neill…" Xander said but his sentence was broken by Jack kissing him again, trying to force his tongue down Xander's throat.

"I've been so into you for more than a month," Jack whispered as he broke the kiss, "You are the perfect man for me and please, call me Jack."

Xander was confused; did O'Neill wish to take him as a mate? He thought to himself, 'It wouldn't be too bad; O'Neill was strong, capable and a good leader. He would be welcomed as a mate,' but he shook his head, he would discuss this with O'Neill after, he could not take advantage of the other man in this condition.

He managed to convince O'Neill that they should wait he ran down the hall still wondering what those words he used as they seemed somewhat familiar but he would discuss this with Carter later, Jack smiled and said, "Sure," as he had been called to visit Hathor.

Teal'c sighed as Xander came into his room, his face flush, and said, "Brother, were you attacked?"

"You could say that brother," Xander said and told him of what O'Neil's intentions were but Teal'c looked confused.

"I have no idea what any of those words mean my brother," Teal'c said looking at Xander puzzled expression.

"We shall find Carter, she shall explain these things to us," Xander said with certainty, he wanted to know what Jack wanted from him.

"I was just informed that the women of the base were imprisoned for disobeying Hathor's orders," Teal'c said, "I believe that whatever she uses to influence the men does not work on Jaffa or women."

Xander glared, "We have to save the women, we need the numbers that they could provide."

"Let us go to the brig then, so we can gain their freedom," Teal'c said as they walked towards the brig and they saw that the women were already free.

Sam held a gun at them and Xander said, "Carter, we are immune to Hathor's control, our symbiotes protect us."

She shook her head and muttered, "What don't they protect you from? Anyways we need to find her."

As they split into two groups Xander led them down to a room where he found a pool with Jack sitting in the middle of it and Xander held his hand up, Jack looked dazed confused of where he was as Xander put his hand into the pool and pulled out a symbiote, Carter looked ill while Xander pulled Jack out of the pool.

"Hey Xan," Jack said as Xander pulled his shirt up, "You want to see me shirtless? All you had to do was ask."

Sam looked at Xander and, despite the situation, giggled at his blush; she very rarely saw him flustered so this was beyond funny for her.

"What the hell!" she yelled as they pulled Jack's shirt up and saw a pouch, Xander stuck his hand in and felt around and breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't have a symbiote in him.

"Carter," he said, "We must help him; what Doctor Frasier calls his 'immune system' was destroyed and he cannot live without a symbiote."

She saw the sarcophagus that Hathor brought with her and said, "Would this heal him?"

"Possibly," Xander said, "its healing powers are great," as he picked O'Neill up and put him in the machine and watched as Carter used the controls to heal him.

They heard sounds of fighting; the women had somehow defeated the men and Hathor was fleeing, Xander growled as he heard Teal'c's voice over the intercom, "Captain Carter, Hathor has set your explosive device."

Sam groaned and said, "Xander, make sure the Colonel is safe."

"You have my word," Xander said as he waited.

As he waited a few of mind controlled soldiers came in wielding staff weapons, they looked at him and fired at the sarcophagus causing it to short circuit.

Xander growled, he hoped the device had enough time to work on O'Neill, as he opened it Jack started to cough violently as he brushed away the smoke, he saw the men look at him and aim their weapons at him.

But as suddenly as Hathor left through the Stargate the men looked confused and Xander managed to take their weapons away.

Jack looked at the pool filled with the symbiotes and took Xander's staff weapon and fired into it repeatedly, killing the creatures.

After the General was debriefed on what Hathor had done to him and the men he put commendations for the women of the base and for Xander and Teal'c. Xander returned to his room to think about what Jack had done to him but his thoughts were disturbed by someone knocking on his door, he opened the door and saw Jack at it.

"O'Neill, is there something I can do for you?" Xander asked as Jack came in.

"Yeah Xander, there is," Jack said, "About what I did to you when I was all, well, you know."

"When you were under the influence of Hathor?" Xander said, "It is alright, I am not offended."

Jack smiled slightly, got his hopes up and said, "So Xander, would you like to come to my house this weekend? I'd like to show you more of our world and you could learn more, other than watching TV or books."

Xander looked confused and said, "Is there nothing else you wish to discuss with me?"

"This weekend Xander," Jack said, "I'll explain everything to you, if you want."

"Then I shall come to visit you at your house this weekend," Xander said as he closed the door he missed the small smile on Jack's face.

TBC

Poll Question: What do you think should happen on Xander's weekend with Jack?

I hope this chapter was done well as I haven't seen the episode this chapter was based on for quite a while.

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing between Xander/Jack 

Chapter 8 

Xander's confusion over the words that Jack said to him was so bad that he had asked Carter about them, she turned red in the face and started to cough and it was the same with Daniel Jackson, though he seemed more willing to aid him on his quest to find out what Jack told him.

He and Teal'c looked on the Tau'ri internet for anything regarding these words and it was unique, their response to the websites they found varied from curiosity to shock and it was even odder when General Hammond asked them why they were looking at it, they had no answer.

Teal'c said, "Brother, I have no idea what is going to happen but remember; make sure this is what both of you want."

Xander nodded as Jack came down and said, "Hey kiddo, you ready to go?"

"Yes I am Jack," Xander said, still unsure about things.

This would be one of Xander's first visits to the surface; he looked around and said, "O'Neill, how long shall we be at your cabin?"

Jack grinned and said, "The whole weekend, I want to show you more of the world," he looked over at Xander and thought, 'I'm so going to convince Xander to get that god awful mark removed, we couldn't really get Teal'c to remove his as it was made out of molten gold poured into his skin,' and he shuddered, 'That had to hurt but no way did Xander have to wear his symbol anymore.'

"Okay Xander," Jack said, "Now, you have your cover story in case anyone asks you questions right? And remember, call me Jack."

"Yes, I am from Canada," Xander said, "A city called Toronto, is this correct?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned, "You got it buddy."

Xander watched the trees pass by; the trees looked similar to Chulak. He looked at Jack, who turned on the radio and turned on some music.

As Jack stopped at some sort of store, Xander waited patiently in the car while Jack shopped for something he referred to as 'chips,' Xander sighed; he wished he knew more about the Tau'ri customs. He looked out and waited, he hoped Jack would come out of the store soon.

Jack walked out with bags and Xander wondered what was in the bags, 'Hmm, he said something about 'chips,' did chips really take up five bags?'

"Hey, you ready kiddo?" Jack said as they drove off.

"Yes, I suppose," Xander said quietly, "Jack, why do you refer to me as 'kiddo?' I am older than you by several years."

"But you still got that baby face," Jack said with a glint in his eyes that confused Xander even further, "And, like I said, you should smile more often."

Xander nodded, "I shall endeavour to smile more often Jack."

"Good," Jack said, "I want to see that more often and also; can we talk about the tattoo on your head? I know we can't remove Teal'c's but why are you wearing that symbol anymore? We can remove it.

'Remove it?' Xander thought, 'It was a symbol of enslavement but it was also part of me that made me feel a connection to my father and brother.'

"Well," Jack said, "It's not mandatory but we should definitely discuss it later down the road, alright?"

Xander nodded and said, "Indeed Jack."

After a while, Xander could see Jack's home; it looked nice if somewhat isolated. After they stopped Jack pulled Xander out and let him into the house.

Xander regarded the living room; it looked agreeable, he heard Jack say, "Go ahead and sit down anywhere you want Xander."

As he sat down he saw a remote control, he turned the TV on and watched some sort of battle between two teams of men and they were throwing some sort of object around. He stared, 'Were they at war or was this something else?'

He heard Jack say, "Perfect, the game's on."

"What is this for?" Xander said, "Did these two teams do something to anger each other?"

"No Xander," Jack said, "This is football," and he began to explain the rules and what they were doing. Xander noticed that Jack was slowly inching closer to him and he was uneasy, he had thought about those words and the kisses that Jack had given him and, while they weren't unwelcome, he was unsure of what they meant to Jack.

"Ah, thank you Jack for explaining things to me," Xander said nervously.

Jack put his arm around Xander's neck and said, "Now, about what happened last week Xan. I am sorry if I offended you but Hathor's crazy perfume was making me blurt out things that I usually keep hidden."

"No Jack, there was no offence. I was puzzled by the words so Teal'c and I searched through your internet about those words and what you meant by them, I asked Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson but they did not know how to really answer," as Jack turned red Xander said, "No, I did not use your name."

"Oh," Jack said softly, "And what was their reaction?"

"Carter came back and apologized for her actions, she stated that while she had no problems with people like that but," Xander said, "She told me that your organization frowned upon it. Now Daniel Jackson was far more interested in the Jaffa belief in it and I told him that such pairings are not common but they accepted, the Goa'uld very rarely care what Jaffa do with each other."

Jack sighed with relief and said, "Well, Carter's right; the USAF doesn't exactly like these kind of relationships but George and I we're good friends, he knows about me and, quite frankly, he doesn't care, it doesn't make me any worse as a soldier."

Xander nodded and Jack continued, "But I still have to be careful. But now," Jack said, "I was wondering, do you like me as I liked you Xander?"

"I think I might I like you as you like me," Xander said, "A man like you would be most welcome as a mate eventually, you are brave and a good leader."

Jack smiled and whispered, "Good," as he pulled Xander in for a kiss and smiled as Xander returned it.

They continued kissing for a bit and Jack said, "Let's take it slow Xan, we got the whole weekend and I want to learn everything about you."

"Very well Jack, we shall take it slowly," Xander said as he allowed Jack to hold him. Later, as Jack put in a movie for them to watch Xander asked, "Jack, what movie are we going to observe?"

"Don't worry Xan," Jack said, "It's a good one, you'll like it," as he ran to the kitchen and brought out a large bowl of chips, he passed them to Xander who ate one with a bit of hesitation and smiled, it's saltiness wasn't unpleasant.

Jack patted the couch and said, "Sit down," and put his hand on Xander's neck, rubbing it slightly, causing Xander to relax slightly and move further into Jack's embrace.

They watched the movie and Xander noticed that Jack would try to explain what was going on in the movie but was mostly looking at him, Jack smiled softly as he continued to rub the back of Xander's neck.

Xander looked at Jack and said, "Why do you rub the back of my neck like this?"

"It's to relax you," Jack said with a smile, "Don't you like it Xan?"

"Yes, it is most relaxing," Xander said as Jack held him closer to him.

The movie made no sense to Xander but Jack was right; it was a good movie, most enjoyable.

Jack said, "I'm going to call for pizza, what do you like on it," and then slapped his head and muttered, "For crying out loud! I forgot that Xander has no idea what toppings were!"

He decided to order a pepperoni pizza, that way if Xander didn't like it he could have leftovers.

Xander continued to watch the TV while Jack ordered the pizza, he sat back down and said, "Thirty minutes or it's free," and grinned at Xander's look of confusion.

"So," Jack said, "I saw that Teal'c had a wife on Chulak, did you leave someone behind?" secretly hoping Xander was single by Jaffa standards.

"There was no one who interested me," Xander said honestly, "Though I was sought after as a mate by many men and women but they did not care for me, they wished to use my connections to Teal'c to gain political power for themselves."

Jack winced, 'Poor guy, he couldn't trust anyone not to use him for their own gain, well I won't use him like that,' he thought.

Xander looked at Jack and decided to initiate a kiss this time, he kissed Jack gently on the lips causing Jack to smile and say, "What was that for Xan?"

"I am not certain Jack," Xander said, "All I know was that you wanted it."

Jack was about to kiss him again when the doorbell rang, causing him to curse slightly and held his hand and said, "Hold those thoughts 'kay?" As he ran to the doorbell and heard Jack mutter, "You got some timing you know that?"

Jack came back in holding the pizza box muttering about the timing of some people, Xander looked at the box and said, "I am unsure of this food Jack."

"Doesn't the commissary serve pizza?" Jack asked confused, he was sure it did actually but he could be wrong and it didn't matter as the food, except for the jell-O, sucked.

"I have never seen it before Jack," Xander said as he picked a piece of pizza up and was surprised; the pizza tasted good, almost familiar but it was good.

"Glad you like it Xander, tomorrow we're having steak," Jack said, at Xander's look he added, "I mean, if you want to come back to spend time with me?"

Xander nodded and said, "Very well, though I do not need to be bribed to spend time with you, I like spending time with you."

Jack reached over and kissed Xander again and smiled as Xander's nose crinkled "Sorry, this place used too much garlic in the sauce."

They ate the pizza and Jack told him about himself, Xander liked hearing about Earth as it was an interesting world were as Xander told him about his life on Chulak.

"So Xander," Jack said as they drank the beer he brought out, "Its getting late, why don't you come and sleep with me?"

"You mean to simply sleep or what you suggested last week?" Xander said puzzled.

"Just sleep tonight," Jack said, "Tomorrow, maybe we can do what I suggested."

Xander nodded and thought, 'Why am I so nervous? I have faced armies down in war, I have been in more wars than Jack could ever know but Jack is making me uneasy.'

As they walked upstairs Jack showed him his bed and told him to pick a side and go to sleep, Xander picked the side that he wanted, when Jack looked at him still in his uniform and shook his head and said, "Take your shoes and socks off at least."

Jack slid into the bed and wrapped the blankets around himself, as Xander got under the blankets he was about to go to sleep when Jack wrapped his arms around him and said, "It gets cold at night."

Xander looked around and listened to Jack's breathing and soon fell asleep and for the first time in months his past sins did not bother him. 

TBC

A/N: Alright, tomorrow I'll write more about Xander's weekend with Jack. I just wanted to focus on the romance soon and Daniel will come into the trio later, for now it's just Jack/Xander.

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: Some more M/M kissing between Jack/Xander.

Chapter 9

Jack woke up the next morning and felt Xander still in his arms, he grinned, 'Perfect,' he thought as he nuzzled Xander's neck.

Xander stirred in his arms, he muttered, "Jack, you are awake?"

"Hmm?" Jack whispered, "Yeah I'm awake, didn't you sleep Xan?"

"I am Jaffa," Xander replied, "We do sleep, it's just not very long, I've been awake for the past several hours."

"So you just sat still in my arms?" Jack said looking more than a little pleased that Xander didn't want to move.

"Yes Jack, I was afraid I would've awoken you," Xander said as he got up.

Jack's arms tightened around him and he said, "Xander, wanna keep like this for a bit longer? Then I'll show you around town more."

"Very well Jack," Xander said as he felt Jack nuzzling his neck and soon Jack fell asleep again.

Xander listened to Jack breathe slowly and he found it relaxing, he tried to rest himself but he couldn't. It was going to be a very long day before Jack woke up so he decided to try to think about why so many Tau'ri objects seemed familiar to him; like these Twinkies they had at the food place, the small cakes were familiar like he had eaten them before and the pizza Jack ordered, the word 'pepperoni' was known to him too, it was similar to some dried meats the Jaffa used as rations on long quests.

He sighed as he felt comfortable in Jack's arms, he had no idea how Tau'ri time was measured but he supposed he could not leave yet so he waited.

Jack woke up a while later and said, "Time to begin the day," he turned Xander over and saw that he was still up.

"What do you do in the morning?" Xander asked curiously as he had never seen Jack this early in the morning, just at the base,

"What do you mean what do I do? Jack groaned, "I shower, brush my teeth."

Xander nodded and felt Jack remove his arms and leave, Jack whispered, "You might wanna shower too, we're going to be meeting the townspeople."

"Very well Jack," Xander said as he got up and walked into the bathroom, he sighed again, 'Tau'ri were weird,' and as he showered he wondered some more about them. As he got out he saw a towel and dried himself off, he walked out and saw Jack staring at him.

'Son of a bitch!' Jack groaned as Xander walked out of the shower, 'Jeez, no wonder some of the women on base were waiting at the showers whenever Xan showered and more than a few of the men were there as well,' he'd have to make sure that stopped.

Xander turned red under the intensity of Jack's look, he was quickly finding that Tau'ri were more expressive than Jaffa were. As he was looking for his clothes, Jack said, "Oh, you can use these clothes, we generally wear different clothes everyday."

At Breakfast Xander observed Jack doing something he said was calling 'Nuking the pizza from last night,' he wondered vaguely if this was a typical Tau'ri breakfast.

As they ate Jack told Xander more about what they were going to do today, Xander listened intently as he had no idea what they were going to do, something about a movie.

After breakfast Jack looked at Xander, who was putting his shoes on and smiled, this was going better than he thought; Xander was enjoying himself even though he seemed confused about certain Earthling habits.

"Okay, come on Xander," Jack called, "It's time to go and we got a long day ahead of us."

As they drove to town Jack explained that they were having a small barbecue, it was just going to be them so they needed some things for it.

"Okay," Jack said, "First we're stopping at the supermarket."

"What makes this market super?" Xander asked puzzled again by Tau'ri wordplay.

Jack shook his head and he wondered how things could sound so innocent and yet sarcastic coming from Xander's mouth and he said, "Don't be a wiseass; we really don't need another one."

As they drove Jack rubbed Xander's leg comfortingly, Xander looked at him and Jack said, "It's something people do when they like each other."

Jack sighed, he really had to make sure that Xander and Teal'c knew more about human customs, he'd have to talk to Daniel about that..

"So," Xander said, "Tell me about your first trip through the stargate?"

"Oh," Jack said, "You wanna hear how we handed Ra his just desserts?" and laughed at Xander's confused look and went on to explain the meaning of 'just desserts.'

Jack began to explain about how they first got to Abydos and, by the way Xander heard him talk, it sounded like Jack went to die and he wanted to press a bit further but felt like he couldn't just yet, and how they killed Ra, Xander remembered that day well as those were some of the bloodiest wars in Goa'uld history.

They stopped at the market and Jack pulled Xander out so he could help him shop, as Xander pushed the cart he saw Jack put some large cuts of meat and some red stuff in a bottle

"What is the red stuff Jack?" Xander asked curiously as he picked up the bottle.

"Oh, its barbeque sauce," Jack said and winced; he kept forgetting that Xander wouldn't know what it was, "Don't worry, you'll find out tonight."

Xander raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Indeed, Jack what are we doing after this shopping?"

Jack thought it over and said, "Maybe rent some movies? I got a whole mess of movies that'll you'll probably want to see."

'Hmmm, more Tau'ri entertainment?' Xander thought, 'This will be most entertaining, I hope."

As Xander watched Jack pay for the food he had bought an odd memory flashed into his head; it was of him riding some sort of vehicle and crashing but before he could remember it faded just as quickly as it came. He was getting more and more of these odd feelings more often and he didn't know who he could talk too about them; either his brother or even Carter or Daniel.

"Alright Xan," Jack said, "Let's get those movies," and looked at Xander and said, "Jeez, you know that you brood quite a bit?"

Xander froze, 'Brood? That word seems familiar to me somehow,' a flash of a dark haired man who dressed in the manner of the Tau'ri and he had a feeling that he disliked this man intensely for some reason.

Jack snapped Xander out his deep thoughts and said, "We're here."

Xander looked at the video store and wondered just what kind of movies Jack had in mind; there was the movie last night but Jack told him these movies would be fun too.

As Xander moved through aisles Jack went to the back as he had a couple of ideas for movies that he wanted to show Xander and he grinned, 'Xander wouldn't know what hit him tonight.' As he carried the two videos out he saw Xander stare intently at the Star Trek and Star Wars videos, he looked at Jack and said, "Teal'c and I have both watched these movies and I would like to watch them again."

Jack nodded, "My kind of guy; we go to other planets regularly and you want to watch movies about people who go to outer space."

Xander nodded as they got the movies, he looked at the videos Jack got and said, "What are those videos you have gotten?"

"Don't you like surprises Xander?" Jack grinned at him while Xander looked perplexed; Jack was different than he was on the base he was more at ease and playful, he liked that.

As they headed back to Jack's place Jack looked at him and said, "Damn Xan, I might just have to have you come over more often."

Xander smiled, "I would enjoy that Jack, you are an interesting man."

"Hey," Jack said, "You forgot funny and witty," and laughed as Xander looked confused again, he laughed and said, "You and Teal'c have got to learn more about human culture."

"I suppose we have to," Xander said, "Neither my brother or I wish to cause problems with your people."

"Yeah, there is that," Jack said, "But also; I don't want you to freak every time makes a joke, sometimes people pretend to be angry when they're just kidding."

Xander was trying to figure out what Jack was talking about when they got back to his cabin, he gulped; being alone with Jack still made him a bit uneasy.

He was tossed a couple of bags and heard Jack say, "Home sweet home and Xander bring those bags in, please."

Jack flopped on the couch and watched Xander come in carrying the bags, he turned on the TV and smiled, "Ooh Xander, come here for a minute."

"What is wrong Jack?" Xander asked as Jack pulled him in.

"One of my favourite shows," Jack said, "The Simpson's, c'mon and watch it with me."

"Why are they yellow Jack?" Xander asked curiously.

"It's a cartoon," Jack said as he pulled Xander next to him and he began to explain about Springfield and why the Simpson's were one of the best animated shows out there.

They sat and watched TV for about an hour when Jack looked at the clock and said, "I better cook dinner."

Xander watched Jack start the grill and he was surprised; it wasn't too different from how some Jaffa prepared their meat, he had thought that most Tau'ri used those ovens that he and Teal'c had seen used in the commissary.

Jack explained how some Tau'ri liked to cook this way, when Xander asked him why Jack didn't really have an explanation for why; he just liked the taste of flame grilled meat.

After Jack fixed dinner for them Xander found out that he liked the meat and said, "This is good, you know how to make good food."

As they ate Jack was asking him about his service for Apophis and Xander frowned, he said, "It was interesting but on my first, as you call it, mission we were sent to conquer a world that Ra controlled, I was only twenty if I remember correctly."

"Jeez," Jack said, "And you're what now, like, in your late nineties? Jeez, you've been fighting longer than I've been alive."

"Yes," Xander said, "I've done so much in Apophis's service; I found hosts for my lord," he noticed Jack's frown and continued, "At Apophis's command we rained fire upon worlds that defied him and the Goa'uld, I have much blood on my hands Jack."

"No," Jack said, "The bad guy is the man who gave those damned orders; you and Teal'c are good guys. I mean, if you were a monster like Apophis then you would never have helped us on Chulak and you wouldn't be feeling so damned bad about what you've done," he reached over and rubbed Xander's hand.

"Thank you Jack," Xander said, "But…"

Before Xander could finish Jack said, "But nothing; you and Teal'c are good men, you wouldn't be feeling so bad if you weren't a good man."

Xander nodded and they went back to dinner, afterwards they went outside to watch the stars.

Xander whispered, "The night sky is beautiful on Earth."

"Yeah but Xander," Jack said, "I bet Chulak had some mighty pretty stars," he looked into Xander's eyes and kissed him again, he smiled into the kiss and whispered, "You are pretty beautiful too, you know that?"

"You are very attractive too Jack," Xander said as Jack pulled him in for another kiss.

"Don't mind the gray hair do you Xan?" Jack laughed as Xander shook his head.

"No and I have said before that I am much older than you, so you are the younger in this relationship," Xander said trying to make a joke.

Jack laughed and kissed him again, he pulled towards him and said, "Come on, let's turn in early."

Xander gulped and followed Jack to his room, he sat on the bed and watched Jack undress and heard Jack say, "Come on, let's see you undress too."

As Xander undressed Jack gave a groan of his approval and pulled him close to him, they began to caress each other and Jack whispered, "Xan, I'm going to make this good for you, I promise."

TBC

A/N: Daniel will be entering the relationship later on and Xander will remember his past in a little while.

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 10 

The next morning Xander groaned; he had been asleep for several hours, longer than he should've been. He felt Jack's arms around him and saw their state of dress and he remembered what happened with Jack moving beneath him and the look in Jack's eyes as he finally fell asleep

He woke to Jack's eyes staring at him and he heard Jack moan, "Xanny that was incredible."

"I thank you Jack," Xander said, "I am glad I pleased you."

Jack kissed him and moaned, "It was incredible."

Xander whispered, "Thank you Jack, I liked it as you did."

"Jeez, so damn modest," Jack said as he kissed Xander again and pulled him closer into his embrace.

The day was good, Jack showed Xander more of the Tau'ri world and muttered about how the weekend was ending when he wanted it to last longer.

That night Xander looked at the pictures on the wall and frowned; he saw a younger version of Jack surrounded by three children and he was smiling, he seemed to love these children. He went to ask Jack about this, hoping that he wouldn't offend Jack by asking.

He walked over to where Jack was preparing some supper, Jack turned around and Xander asked, "Jack, I found these pictures, I was unaware you had children?"

Jack froze and Xander worried that he had done something wrong, Jack looked back and said, "Yeah, that's my boy, the others are my nephews. I haven't seen them in awhile."

Xander looked horrified, by the look on Jack's face something bad must have happened, he stopped and held Jack close to him, which caused Jack to calm down, "Look," Jack said, "You're going to find out anyways so I'll tell you now."

"One day I came home and I left my gun on the counter," Jack said, "Now I was tired and I wasn't thinking right, all I was doing was thinking about how damned tired I was, I was unaware that Charlie had found my gun and ran outside to show off to his friends. I heard the shot and ran out to find out what was happening and I saw Charlie on the ground, dead."

Jack looked at Xander and waited for the condemnation to show like it had appeared in Sarah's and her father's eyes but he saw nothing but sadness.

Xander whispered, "I am sorry that you had to go through this alone Jack but don't hold in the grief, it will poison you."

Xander was surprised by the tender kiss and Jack murmured, "Thanks Xan."

"I shall be here if you want to talk more about it," Xander said as Jack walked back towards the stove and continued dinner.

As they ate dinner Xander asked about Jack's nephews and Jack shook his head and said, "Their mom didn't want them around me, said I was dangerous though the youngest, he used to send me letters, he said he felt badly about Charlie and wanted me to feel good again but his mom put a stop to that when she found out about it."

"Then perhaps it is time for you to get into contact with him again," Xander said.

That night as Xander held Jack in his arms he was surprised that Jack had so much vulnerability in him; he seemed so strong on the base. He assumed that Jack needed someone to be strong for him. He felt Jack stir in his arms and whispered into Jack's ear, "I shall be strong for you."

Jack murmured and snuggled closer into Xander's arms, feeling safe in the Jaffa's arms and fell asleep.

Xander watched Jack sleep and felt good; he wanted to truly introduce Jack to his father so his father would accept him into their family.

The next day Xander woke up from his calm dreams to find Jack still in his arms and said, "Do we not have to report in soon?"

Jack looked up and muttered a word Xander hadn't heard him say outside of what they had done with each other a couple of nights ago.

As they prepared to go Jack looked back at his bed and thought, 'It's going to be lonely without Xander here, maybe we could make this a regular thing once we got even closer.'

"Okay," Jack said, "We gotta get going Xan."

They drove down towards the base and Jack said, "Remember Xander; some of my co workers won't understand about you and me, I guess Teal'c will understand and Carter and Daniel won't particularly care."

"I shall keep it a secret," Xander said, nodding his head in agreement.

"But," Jack said, "If anyone hits on you I want you to tell them this," as he passed a note to him.

Xander read the note out loud, "I am currently seeing someone, please stop hitting on me or else I shall be unhappy."

Jack grinned and Xander raised an eyebrow and said, "You are most possessive Jack."

"Yeah, you'll learn to love that about me," Jack said as they drove into the base's parking lot and got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

Xander looked confused; he would have to discuss these things with his brother. It seemed like Jack wished to continue the relationship and if that was true he had to discuss things with Teal'c about the courtship.

Teal'c looked up and saw Xander come in and said, "Brother how was your weekend?"

"It was good," Xander said, "Though I believe O'Neill wishes to continue the relationship with me and things must be done."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "As your brother I shall make sure his intentions are honourable; I know Master Bra'Tac would want me to stand in his stead."

Xander laughed slightly and said, "Indeed, I am glad that it isn't father, he would scare O'Neill away with his ways."

"True," Teal'c said, "But Master Bra'Tac only wanted the best for you, many were the men and women who wanted to use you to gain more favour with Bra'Tac and there for receive more favour with Apophis."

Xander looked down and muttered, "I remember those times when I thought someone loved me, only for it to be revealed to be lies."

"Now," Teal'c said, "We have to prepare for our mission; Daniel Jackson is truly excited about something he found while you and O'Neill were away."

As they walked down the hallway, Xander and Teal'c were talking in the Goa'uld language so they wouldn't give anyone information about their personal lives while they talked.

They walked into the commissary and Xander saw Daniel waving them over, Daniel smiled and said, "Hey Xander, Teal'c; Jack asked me to teach you guys more about our culture, he said there was some confusion on Xander's part about things."

They looked at him and Daniel gulped, "Of course, Jack could be wrong," and backed away.

"No," Xander said, "Jack was not wrong; your culture is odd to me, so very different from our own."

Daniel smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you could ever want to know about Earth."

Xander and Teal'c looked confused; what could they want to know about Earth? Xander was definitely interested in learning more about what Jack had shown to him on the Television and the language was definitely something he needed to know so he wouldn't be so shocked by what Jack said to him.

"Okay, so after our mission today your first class begins," Daniel said with a smile as he walked off.

Teal'c shrugged, "Daniel Jackson seems to be most excited about teaching us Xander, I am worried; he had a most curious look on his face."

Xander shrugged again as they finished their breakfast, he explained about the food Jack cooked over the open flame and Teal'c looked at him and said, "Over an open flame? On Chulak that is a sign of poverty and you say the Tau'ri enjoy this?"

"Tau'ri are weird brother," Xander said as they put the remains of their breakfasts in the garbage and walked to the gate room to meet the rest of their team.

Xander grabbed his staff and walked to the stargate, he whispered, "Where are we going this time brother?"

"I wish I knew brother," Teal'c said as they followed the others through the stargate.

They walked through the stargate and came out the other side, Xander looked at the beautiful grassy world; he saw some mountains in the distance and slowly a memory began to dawn on him, of what this world was; it was bad, Teal'c had made a decision here when they were both with Apophis.

Daniel looked at them and said, "Come on guys, there's a village down here."

Teal'c and Xander followed them down into the village and the memory began to trouble Xander further as they were coming back to him, he knew this world but from where?

Jack attempted to communicate with one of the villagers when the man saw Xander and Teal'c and screamed, "Jaffa!"

"What the hell!" Jack groaned as he looked at Xander and Teal'c.

"I believe we should leave," Daniel said, "I mean that wasn't exactly a happy scream."

They were about to leave when suddenly a bunch of men armed with crossbows surrounded them.

Jack looked around and said, "Oh good, the welcoming committee."

A young man came out and pointed at Teal'c and Xander and said, "They're the ones, they killed my father."

The men surrounded them and took Xander and Teal'c away, Jack's face was red with anger and he was about to fight them when Teal'c screamed, "O'Neill, if he is right then Xander and I must face our crimes."

Jack looked stricken as they took Xander away, his face was red still as the two Jaffa were taken away, "Damn it!" he growled as he looked at Carter.

She nodded and said, "Sir, what are you going to do?"

Jack said, "Stay here, I'm not leaving Xander or Teal'c alone in any jail," and he walked over to what they thought was the prison.

As Xander sat in the small jail cell by himself, he was filled with guilt as he started to remember some of the worse things he had done as a slave for the Goa'uld

"It hurts doesn't it?" Xander heard a voice say mockingly at him, he looked up and saw a young boy who looked just like him, except for the bright clothes and he wore a sarcastic grin on his face.

"You are me?" Xander asked confused.

"No," the other Xander spat, "I'm not you, I am Xander Harris, not Xander of Chulak. You're just something that took my place."

The other Xander began to scream and berate Xander for the things he did in the army of Apophis and, for the first time, Xander's eyes began to water. He screamed, "Shut up child, you know _nothing_ of what I had to do!"

"Didn't I!" the other Xander screamed, "I had to watch you do horrible things for near a goddamned century. You're a monster worse than _Deadboy_!"

As the other Xander was about to hit him a wind began to blow hard outside while Jack was arguing with the two guards about being allowed to visit when the winds picked up and flowed inside the jail cell where Xander Harris was about to touch Xander of Chulak.

"That's enough out of you," the Power said as Xander Harris was blocked by her.

"No!" Xander Harris screamed, "That's my body and he's living my life!"

The Power smiled gently at them both and said, "No, it's his body and has been for almost a hundred years."

"I am uncertain of what's going on here?" Xander said, "Who is this child who looks like me?"

"He is you, from a certain point of view," the Power said, "I looked at him and saw that his future wouldn't be good so I took him from his point of time and unmade him, I reshaped his body into you to give you both a new chance at life."

"Now," the Power said, "Xander Harris has been gone for almost four months and now I must offer you this choice: Xander of Chulak, you must choose if you want to go to your old life as Xander Harris or stay as Xander of Chulak in your life as it is."

"Hey!" Xander Harris screamed, "It shouldn't be his choice it should be…" he was silenced by the Power.

Xander looked at his feet and realized what would happen to Jack if he suddenly disappeared and his brother; he couldn't leave Teal'c to deal with being an outcast by himself and his father, as Bra'Tac's image appeared in his mind, he looked at Xander Harris and said, "I cannot abandon my life."

"Of course," Xander groaned, "But what about my friends? They need me!"

The Power looked at them and suddenly granted Xander of Chulak Xander Harris's memories, Xander looked at his youthful counterpart and said, "No, they do not need you Xander Harris, you have played your part in their life."

"But," Xander said, "I don't want to disappear."

"You won't," Xander of Chulak said, he looked at the Power and said, "Merge us, allow his memories into mine own. I cannot be Xander Harris again, I've done too much for that nor can I be truly Xander of Chulak again."

She smiled and said, "That was the answer I wanted to hear, you both will make a much better man but I will mention this: this is the last thing I can do for you as the other Powers will punish me for this.

Both Xander's looked shocked and the Power said, "No, don't worry about me, this is my choice. Good luck Xander."

They both groaned and Xander Harris looked at Xander and said, "Will it kill you to smile once in awhile?"

Jack had finally managed to get in and saw Xander on the floor of his cell with a tear in his eye, he shook the cage.

Xander woke up, smiled at Jack and ran up to the bars and kissed him deeply, surprising him.

"Jeez Xan, did they pump you full of happy drugs?" Jack said.

"No, they did not pump me full of happy drugs," Xander said, "But I do feel oddly complete and I believe I shall do as you asked and smile more, if the people of this planet let us go."

"No way in hell am I letting them kill you or Teal'c," Jack growled angrily

"I do have a request if I make it out or not," Xander said, "Get back into contact with your nephews; you have lived far too long without seeing them."

Jack nodded and said, "Alright Xanny you got it, anything you want but you gotta live."

TBC 

Poll question: Jack's nephew is from Sunnydale, who should it be? Please keep in mind that it should **NOT** be Xander. 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 11 

Jack watched as Xander and Teal'c were being led away for this trial thing and he was pissed right the hell off; how could Teal'c and Xan just accept this? Daniel and Carter had gone before the judge and told him how Teal'c and Xander had changed since joining the SGC.

He was also pissed off that Hammond told him the president refused to get involved, after all Xander and Teal'c did a lot of bad things and the president didn't want to deny another race their chance at justice.

Jack glared at the guy who was making the accusations, he saw that what the guy wanted wasn't justice, it was revenge and he didn't want the rest of his team to know that if Xander or Teal'c died because of this, he would be seeking a bit of payback on him too, privately.

As the man walked in front of them angrily telling them of their crime, Teal'c responded and said, "Apophis ordered me to kill one to prevent the others escape, I had to buy time and so to give the best chances I aimed for the one with the limp so he would not put the others at risk."

The man glared, "You killed my father and I don't care what your friends are saying, that makes you guilty. I shall conduct my judgement on both of you murdering bastards and have you killed."

Jack put his hand on his gun and Daniel whispered, "Jack, no, don't give these people a reason."

"No, I'm not letting them get away with this," Jack hissed, "I'm going to kill the little snot and besides; Teal'c's my friend and Xan's pretty important to me too so I'll be the victim right after, so their twisted laws will agree with me."

Daniel froze; Jack made sense and that was kind of scary. He saw Xander's and Teal'c's shirt being taken off and some sort of ritual paint on them, he was about to make an objection when they heard screams from outside.

Jack walked out and saw Jaffa coming out of the Stargate and he was tempted not to aid these bastards but as he looked at Xander he realized he couldn't be that shameful and he didn't want be that angry.

Xander and Teal'c were freed and they found their staff's and, to their accuser's surprise, they turned on the Jaffa who were attacking them, firing at them. He looked surprised as the two Jaffa fought hard to defend them.

After a very tense battle the Jaffa attacking were dead and the man walked up to Teal'c and Xander and said, "You two are free to go."

"Wait!" Xander said, "Teal'c and I have make up for what we did to you."

"No," the man said quietly, "You two killed the Jaffa that did this years ago, they are dead."

Jack pulled Xander close to him and held him closely, Carter blushed as she saw Jack nuzzle Xander and say, "Don't you ever just surrender like that Xanny, never."

Xander nodded and Jack continued, "You too Teal'c, I don't wanna see you two just give up, ever."

Teal'c looked at how Jack was holding Xander possessively and nodded, he would soon have to test O'Neill's worthiness to join Master Bra'Tac's family.

As they walked through the Stargate Xander felt Jack's eyes on him and he blushed slightly as he felt the memories from his old life as Xander Harris come in and he felt ill; he couldn't aid the Scoobies anymore, he simply knew that they didn't need him anymore and he knew they would hate him for what he did in the past as Xander of Chulak.

Jack grasped his hand and said, "Xander, I made a promise to you about my nephews and you're right; it's been years since I've talked to them. Wait here, I'm going to talk to their parents."

Xander smiled slightly and Jack smiled back and said, "Whatever's come over you Xan I like it and I want you to be there when I call Melody about them, so it looks like you and I will be spending more time together."

"Will that not alert people to the status of your relationship with Xander?" Teal'c asked.

"Don't care," Jack said as he stood closer to Xander.

Sam laughed and shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter ;General Hammond doesn't care as long as they aren't doing it in his office," as she said that she saw Jack's eyes light up and said, "Don't _even_ think it sir, the general would kill you."

Jack smiled at her blush and when Xander realized what they were talking about he blushed too, he was still trying to sort through his memories of Sunnydale and realized that he would soon be able to understand what Jack was talking about.

He didn't exactly want to be put in the loony bin just yet so he would be quiet about what was going on until he was sure what were his new life's memories and his old memories were.

Xander smiled, he personally wanted Jack to get into contact with his family as he seemed lonely but Xander shook his head and decided that he would make sure Jack was never lonely again and he personally wanted to meet Jack's family.

They walked towards the stargate and Xander looked at it and seeing it for the first time since his father had decided to take him to see it. As he remembered Mara and Bra'Tac a memory of Tony and Jessica appeared and he found that his good memories were stronger than his bad ones.

'No,' Xander thought, 'I cannot be Xander Harris again,' he thought about himself in the past as Xander Harris and shook his head; he was now a monster worse than Deadboy's past as Angelus, until he heard a voice say, 'No, you were nowhere near as bad as Angelus; he was a monster who enjoyed killing, you are a warrior who has a sense of honour.'

Xander shook his head and thought, 'Yep, better prepare for some _real crazy _thoughts for a bit,' and as they went into the Stargate he wondered, 'Maybe, just maybe, I'm a better man thanks to Bra'Tac's influences and Mara's love, they were certainly better than my own actual parents.'

He waited while Jack got permission from the General for him to go out in public again he laughed slightly at the fact he had to get permission to go on his own home world and another thought occurred to him: Was he younger than Jack or older? Technically he was only born like 17 years ago but he had almost a century of experience of being a warrior on alien worlds.

Jack came out and said, "Good news Xan, he says you can come home with me whenever you want."

Xander raised an eyebrow and said, "Jack, will you call your family tonight?"

"Umm, maybe," Jack said, "Right now I am just glad you're still alive Xan so I'm going to introduce you to more Earth culture."

"I suppose," Xander said softly, though his memories were coming back faster now and he was pretty sure that he knew a bit about Earth culture, maybe he would take Daniel Jackson's offer to teach him and Teal'c.

As they walked through the base and to the parking lot Xander noticed Jack was getting protective of him and realized that Jack was really afraid of losing him, as they left the base in Jack's car Jack turned on Xander and said, "Like I told you on that planet; don't ever just surrender yourself like that."

Xander looked at his feet and said, "Jack, it was justice they sought and he had every right to hate Teal'c and I, we did kill his father."

"I know," Jack said angrily, "And I was planning on taking him down next, I mean if the Jaffa hadn't attacked they would've killed you two."

"Jack," Xander whispered, "You don't have to shoulder so much pain. You don't always have to be strong for me, let me be strong for you Jack."

"Oh," Jack said quietly as Xander took him into a kiss and muttered, "As much as I would like to continue this, I'm still driving."

"Maybe," Xander said, "You could teach me to drive," and added, "And also what I need to do to be strong for you."

"Lemme think on that," Jack said with a blush on his face and smiled softly, he felt warm; who would've thought he would have met the perfect man and he was an alien?

Xander made a mental note to thank General Hammond for allowing him to visit Jack whenever he wanted, he could definitely get used to visiting Jack whenever he could.

As they drove to Jack's Xander noticed Jack was getting nervous, he looked at Jack and said, "Are you alright?"

"No," Jack growled, "I'm not, I'm going to be making contact with my brother in law's family for the first time in years and I told you what happened, right?"

"Yes Jack, you did," Xander said remembering the story as he grasped Jack's hand.

"Well anyways, I was mad at first," Jack growled, "And so full of grief, so I attached myself to my nephews after the mission to Abydos and that's when Melody and Victor began to get annoyed at me, they felt like I was trying to turn them into Charlie and that's when it went bad and that's all I'll say about that."

"May I have your nephew's names?" Xander asked, curious about Jack's family, "I mean I might meet them soon, right?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Andrew and Tucker. Though, like I said; it's been years, I don't even know if they want to see old Uncle Jack."

Xander searched his mind, he knew the name Tucker from somewhere and it was in Xander Harris's memories but he couldn't be sure, he asked, "So where do they live?"

"Oh some craphole town called Sunnydale," Jack said with a snort, "I've only been there once and I didn't like it there."

'Gods,' Xander thought, 'Sunnydale? Of _course_ it had to be Sunnydale!' He shook his head, 'Do I know his nephews or not?' as he thought, 'No, I have never really met Jack's nephews before.'

"Well anyways," Jack said, "I'm going to call them tonight and I want you to be there with me."

"Always Jack," Xander said, "I will be here for you always." 

TBC 

A/N: Andrew is going to be Jack's nephew but he won't be coming into the story for a little while. 

Please rate and review.


End file.
